Flame Byxis 230WD
Flame Byxis 230WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series,Beyblade: Metal FusionBeyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Zeo Abyss and is part of the Maximum Series because of the height of its Spin Track, 230. Face Bolt: Byxis The Face Bolt depicts "Byxis", one of the 88 constellations in space. Byxis is Latin for a "mariner's compass", which Flame Byxis is based on. The design features a compass with large visible eyes which are tattooed onto a red translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Byxis *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Byxis is a light aqua with the design of a compass. It has the North, South, East and West symbols on their respective sides. There is somewhat of a compass rose in the middle, pointing outwards from the Face Bolt. Due to it's shape, it has found great use in Wheels like Vulcan, in order to expose their Smash Attack points. Attack: 3 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams Flame is a circular Fusion Wheel with two thin gaps and two others with a small spike. It has a spike-like design with gaps and the word "BEYBLADE" appearing on two sides. Because Flame's bottom pushes downward, it makes the Spin Track more visible and thus, reduces it's Defense capabilities. Despite this, it has great Defensive and Destabilization properties. It is silver in colour. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track, and is a bright red colour. It is quite thick, in that is lines down, in order to protect itself from Beys, designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently, the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall, is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as Gravity Destroyer. Triple Height 170 ouclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220. The Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, it is great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available if used in the right combination". Unlike many other tips, Wide Defense has a lot of Stamina. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense can also has good balanced. This tip can be used to beat Attack types by using a weak shot. It is a bright red in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Trivia *230 that comes with Flame Byxis is the highest Spin Track currently available and thus, is part of the Maximum Series. *Putting 230 and WD together makes this Beyblade charge at random around the field at low speed, making 230 and WD together a Balance-Type. *Despite official images, Flame Byxis does not have it's Face Bolt, 230, and WD coloured purple, instead they are red. Likewise, the Energy Ring is coloured a light aqua rather than it's official images which is coloured green. *The Hasbro release of Flame Byxis, has the 230 and WD are coloured a more lightish red, whilst the Face Bolt is lightish red instead of a dark red. *The Hasbro release of Flame Byxis has his energy ring of a turquoise colour, whereas the Takara-Tomy is of a green color. *Flame Byxis is the only Maximum Series Beyblade that kept its original name. *Using 230 and HF/S makes the tallest track and tip combo. *Unlike most printed face bolts, the Hasbro release of the Red Byxis Face is quite unapealing to most people. Due to this, most bladers put the face sticker on their clear face bolt or another red face bolt, and use that instead. *Flame Byxis is the first beyblade to have the 230WD combo, having Duo Uranus the second. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_141152985.jpg|Hasbro packaging FlameByxis_Package.jpg|Japanese booster packaging. Byxis.jpg|Korean Starter Packaging bb95.jpg|Flame Byxis dragonballzcentral_2173_2346116232.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool Flame Byxis.jpg Flame Byxis #6.png|Flame Byxis Special Move? beyblade-2-metal-fusion-flame-byxis-230wd-bb95.jpg|Stats 3-002.JPG Flame Byxis wobbling.PNG|Flame Byxis wobbling metal_beyblade_bb-95_Flame_Byxis-6.jpg|Bottom FlameByxis.PNG|Flame Byxis spinning FlameByxisSpinning2.PNG FlameByxisParts.PNG|Parts 3-004.JPG|Flame Byxis battling Hades Kerbecs 3-005.JPG HPIM1841.JPG|Flame Byxis battling Ray Unicorno !.jpg|WD and Zeo Aybss Flame Byxis x5.png undefined HPIM1840.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png|With Ray Striker and Basalt Horogium Flame VS eagle.jpg|Flame Byxis VS Earth Eagle Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Flame Byxis Category:Maximun Series